Coin Job
at the | next = Pie Pilfering| displaytl=y| altname = | }} This is part 3 of 5 of the . Description has come up with his next plan to prank the Gigglegibber Goblins and has asked for my help once again. In noticing that the Gigglegibber are obsessed with hording riches and loot at an almost fanatical diligence, Tobel has concocted a most mischievous plan to trick the Gigglegibber out of some of their loot. He has asked me to sneak inside the Gigglegibber's hideout and seek out the room containing their numerous bank vaults. After finding a way to access one of the vaults, I am to replace a sack of gold coins with a sack of chocolate coins covered in fake gold wrappers. Once i replace the sack of coins, I need to return to Tobel and deliver the real sack of coins. Steps # Get from Tobel. # Enter the through manhole cover at under water below the in the . # Find the vaults in the room to the left of entrance at . #* ''Note: If they catch you, they will kick you out of the their hideout. You can send a pet to fight them, however, if you don't draw the goblins too close to yourself. The goblins scale up to level 70 and respawn after being killed. # Go back toward the entrance and then the other direction (will need to wait for roamers), and harvest the in the back room. It seems to have multiple spawn locations, including on the table to the left of the entrance , as well as on the second story of the structure towards the back of the room. #* ''Note: You will lose invis.'' # Read the note in your inventory. # Go back to the vault room and unlock the third of the vaults. # Take a sack of gold coins from the unlocked vault and replace it with the sack of chocolate gold coins. # Return the sack of gold coins to . # Speak with . # Return to for your reward. Rewards *At least * Hints and Spoilers If you get the note first from upstairs, you don't lose it if you get kicked out. Do this part first, and that will make the other part easier. When you try to get in the vault, first thing to do is to wait for the roaming goblin in the hallway to start walking away. Open the vault doors. Another goblin will come up to the door, wait until he is going off to the left. Once he is doing this, go off to the right, and hug the wall. Once you are there you are safe. When you are near the vaults, wait for the roamer to head to you, than away from the vaults. Once he is gone, go up to the vaults, get the update, then back up again to the safe spot. Read the note. Then wait for the goblin again. Once he has roamed by again, click the vault second away from you (third from the left), and wait. Click it again really fast after that, and wait. Once this is done you will have the coins. Sneak out the same way you came in, and you won't get kicked out. If for some reason you are trying to do this with a class that has a pet, you can send your pet in to attack and will not have to worry about being kicked out. If you evac while inside the hideout you will end up outside the entrance to Runnyeye, not the entrance to the hideout or the docks as you would hope or logically think you would. They DO see thru invis